Victor Corleone's regards
by 666cookieMONSTER666
Summary: This story isn't neccesarily about left 4 dead. You see, this story is about one of the characters from my left 4 dead fanfiction known as Zoey and the beast. So if you want a left 4 dead fanfiction go check that out instead of this.


Judge Mason looked carefully at the file at his desk. The court room awaited quietly for the judge's words. The young twenty year old committed many past felonies. Each time the crime was worse than the last. The judge knew the boy wouldn't be going to jail today but he was going to try and convince him to stop.

"Alexander Marino, you are on trial for First degree murder. Of all the things you have done to throw your life away none have come close to being as horrible as this. Assault charges, drug trafficking, soliciting prostitution. None have come close to this. May I remind the court that this has all happened within the span of a single month? Lord only knows what made this young man turn down such a dark path. How does the defendant plead?" Alex Marino gave a one sided smirk he already knew he had the best lawyers on his side.

"Not guilty!" Alex answered confidently. A large gasp was heard in the crowd. Just then a large ruckus went on people yelling and arguing amongst themselves. This commotion was making Judge Mason grow impatient.

"Order in the court! Order in the court!" Judge Mason said slamming down his gravel on a sound block.

"My humble Client here has been shown nowhere on video evidence, nowhere on photographic evidence, and nowhere on eye witness evidence. There is simply no way that my Client can walk out of here without being sentenced as not guilty." Larry Fisherman said. He was a paid off Lawyer. Alex hadn't hired him someone more powerful had. You see Alex was only a pawn in this game, a very useful one at that.

Judge Mason scratched his head "But the defendant had been found at the crime scene."

"That is not an indication of being guilty he was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time your honor." Larry boldly said. Alex smiled smugly with his head down. Whenever he shared only a fraction of his power it still felt invigorating. It felt alluring…

After some time of convincing and Larry working his magic the Judge had no choice but to let Alexander off the hook for a crime he had definitely committed.

"As the defense has made clear, Alexander Marino has been found not guilty." The judge said slamming his gravel on the sound block again. Another loud commotion went on in the crowd. Some of the people happy to see Alex off the hook, those being his friends, others were pissed. Alex didn't care though. All he wanted to do was go home and relax. Alex walked out of that court house a free man, a gaggle of photographers and a small news crew came to assault him causing Alex to lose his temporary smile.

"Alexander Marino! What is the first thing you'll do now that you're off charges?" The news man asked with a cameraman following him. Alex kept walking but then the man repeated his question.

"I'm gonna lock my door to keep pests like you away." Alexander said smugly walking down the court steps. Larry caught up with Alexander and shewed the news team away.

"Sorry about that Alexander. You're sure lucky he likes you otherwise he wouldn't have bailed you outta this mess."

"You're god damn right he likes me. I put myself on the line for this man." Alexander said boldly. It was true he put dedication into his line of work these past few months. It was crazy that something this big hadn't happened sooner.

Alex took a cab home. Putting his coat on the rack and his hat on the rack Alexander walked down to the couch where he sat and took his shoes off. Here he wondered what his girlfriend Violet was doing. Getting up Alex checked the phone and pressed play so that the message could play.

"Hey Alex it's me that girl from that night at the bar, I'd like to get to know you better I know you're really busy with that court hearing I saw on the news but give me a call." Rose said. Alexander hadn't exactly been the most faithful boyfriend to his girl. Alex shook his head and deleted the call. He would definitely give rose a call back. But right now business needed to be taken care of first.

Calling Conjon his partner in the business the man picked up.

"Yo I saw that shit on the fucking news dude. You're mad lucky Victor Corleone bailed you out." Conjon said. That name… Victor Corleone. It was the most feared name in all of New York. He was Alexander's savior today. The man was originally Alexander's father's boss. Thinking back to the past Alexander had a brief flashback.

"Welcome to my establishment Alexanda. You know your fatha Alexanda seenya use ta work foh me ." The man said with a very prominent New Yorker accent.

"I heard you could give me a job sir." Alexander shyly said with his head down. He was seating in front of Corleone's desk.

"A job? I could give ya respect! I could give you power! But you gotta earn it first, a new guy I had who transported here from Chicago could be your partner his nick name is Conjon. I'm gonna be sending you two on missions for me is that understood?" Victor Corleone said with a smirk on his face.

And that's how he got into this mess. Pulling off assassinations, drug dealings, and more.

"Yo bro Victor Corleone wants us to come in tomorrow early. Please try not to be late this time otherwise Victor'll get pissed and you know how he is when he's angry." Conjon pleaded. Alexander laughed to himself.

"You got it." Alexander said hanging up the phone Alex went down the hall into his room where he took out his wallet containing fat stacks. Taking off his clothes.

Alex walked into the bathroom naked and looked in the mirror. He had dark brown hair, a little bit of hair on his chest and a stubble on his face. It had been a few months since he started that workout program it was doing wonders for his body. Alex got in the shower and turned it on but a knock at the door came.

Alex opened the door naked to see that it was rose. She had short black hair, and right now she was wearing a dark grey tanktop with black yoga pants on.

"What did I tell you about coming here?" Alex questioned. This apartment building was supposed to be a safe-house. A secret that no one but he himself knew except for maybe Violet and Conjon. And if Violet came to visit while rose was here he'd be screwed. Rose's mouth hung wide open seeing Alex naked.

"I-I just wanted to see you." Rose said shyly.

"Well too bad I see you on my own terms, don't come here again." Alexander said slamming the door on her face. He had no idea how she had tracked him down last time but this was unacceptable. Alexander had a habit of treating his side chicks like trash. He never felt any remorse for them. The only woman he really cared about was Violet. The reason why he cheated on her was because he wanted to cheat so that in case she was cheating he wouldn't feel hurt.

Victor Corleone sat at his desk as his secretary called him to let him know that the Yakuza member was coming in to negotiate. Victor buzzed them in and did one last line of cocaine. Snorting the stuff into his nose he coughed up a bit but stopped when the Yakuza member walked into.

"I see that you are a very powerful man Victor Corleone." The man said seeing how big this building was.

"I'm a legitimate business man. You wouldn't have any idea how powaful I really am." Victor Corleone said aggressively. He was wearing a white suit with a black dress shirt. He wore black aviator sunglasses with his get up which shielded his blood shot eyes from the rest of the people of the world. No one could know how fucked Corleone truly was.

"I heard your legitimate business would be willing to share twenty five percent of the drug profit with us." The Asian man said folding his leg over the other.

"Money, Powa, Woman, I have it all, I own it all. Sharin means nothin to me. I want to know what I can get out of sharin with you fucking schmucks." Corleone said increasingly aggressive every time he did a line of cocaine he got this way.

"Um yes about that, we were hoping to have this share of the profit out of a respectable courtesy." The Asian man said tensing up in his seat. He had heard rumors about this man.

"…" Victor Corleone snapped. He jumped over the desk and started beating the man with his bare fists, and slamming his head into the ground. Picking the man up Victor Corleone drew his pistol and shot the man in both his legs.

"If you do this the Yakuza will be after you!" The Asian man pleaded for his life. Victor Corleone gave off a sinister laugh like a mad man and shot him point blank in the shoulders. The blood spurted all over Victor's white suit.

"The whole world is afta me!" Victor Sparta kicked the man in the face and then put his gun in front of the man's eye.

"This is my respectable courtesy to your face." Victor said shooting him. More blood got onto his suit and Victor saw a pool of blood forming. Victor got up and rung his secretary.

"Jenna, tell the men downstairs that I'm gonna need that cleanup crew." Victor said gasping between each word. His anger wasn't getting any better these days.

Alex finished taking a shower and dried himself off. Walking to his bed he slept getting ready for another day.

Alex awoke and got all his gear. His phone, his keys, his wallet, and his M9 handgun.

Walking out the apartment building Alex got his motorcycle and drove on out of there. Racing down the road he cut a few cars off, and sped past a few other ones. Getting to Corleone's was no problem.

Alex stepped off his bike and looked up at the massive building. Victor Corleone was a CEO of his own company. Everything dirty in New York ran through this building. Loan sharking, Drug trafficking, even woman were trafficked. Violet had never really liked the idea of Alexander working for a such a dirty man but she couldn't argue that the money Alex brought back home with him was always alluring.

Alex was buzzed in by the secretary and got into an elevator where he met Conjon. These two were like brothers they have shared blood with each other and had taken bullets for each other. One time Conjon had gotten shot and Alex refused to leave in the getaway car until he found his friend to save him when they robbed a bank. The flash back played in his head.

"Gentlemen today I'm going to be havin you rob a bank. Not because I want ya to earn me money but I want you to earn ya selves some money." Victor Corleone said. The plan was simple they would show up in a black van, run in and then rob the bank in ski masks.

"This is Angelo Russo. He's done a numba of jobs for me in the past. Today he's gonna help you rob a bank."

The van took them to the nearest bank and the group put on their ski masks. Their stern faces showed how scared they were. The only one who didn't seem scared was Angelo. Running in the group shot up the place but not any of the civilians. The guards however weren't so lucky. Running down to the safe they pulled out a drill.

"Get this fucking door open!" Angelo screamed. Cops got into the building somehow and started shooting at them. Angelo took a bullet to the shoulder. Alexander opened fire on the cops and they went down pretty fast. The sound of an alarm going off filled their frightened ears.

Opening the safe they all ran in and got their share of cash. It was like Victor had tipped the cops off just to test their skills. The group ran out into the van but a cop had shot down Conjon while he was in the building.

"We have to go back for him!" Alexander said.  
"No man gets left behind!" Angelo yelled running out into the bank. Both Alexander and Angelo shot out all the guards. Blood was everywhere. Administering Conjon some morphine he got onto his feet and ran with them back to the van. They scored some big bucks that day.

"You heard that rumor about Victor killing some Asian gook." Conjon said. Alexander laughed at Conjon's language that was pretty mean but funny.

"No, but if he did I wouldn't be surprised." Alexander said. The two stepped out of the elevator and walked down to Victor's room where he was sitting with Angelo.

"I need you boys to go down town and kill this fucking piece of shit named Salamon. He's been talking shit about me. Tell 'em that Victor Corleone sent his regahds." Victor said wanting his regards to be sent.

The three were informed some more and went downstairs where they were driven by a limo to some apartment building. They walked a few steps until they found floor three. There they walked until they discovered apartment Z. Kicking down the door. Angelo shot down two men with his M9. Conjon pulled his out and ran in. Taking cover he put his arm out to blind fire, hitting one guy in the stomach a few times. They were supposed to only kill Salamon but who cares job well done either way. Victor Corleone described Salamon as some Hispanic guy. None of these guys seemed Hispanic.

Walking to a door they kicked it down finding Salamon. All three of their guns aimed at the man.

"Victor Corleone sends his regards…" All three of them said. Just then they lit up the room shooting him at least twenty six times. Once they were done filling him with led they ran out and got back into the limo where they were driven back to the building.

"You gentlemen did excellent. You're all getting paid for the week. Enjoy your time." Victor Corleone said happily.

 _ **Author's note: This story is a spin-off of one of my other Fanfiction's Zoey and the beast. Based on Angelo Russo's ties to the mob and giving some back story to that.**_


End file.
